The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Barmodu’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in January 2000 in Massland, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary Anthurium plant ‘20040101-01’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Anthurium plant ‘20040501-05’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was selected from the results of the hybridization in 2001 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Lochristi, Belgium and Massland, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plants Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied with the European Union on Nov. 15, 2005.